leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Stwory
vv BŁAD - BRAK AKTUALNEJ WERSJI WTYCZKI ADOBE FLASH W PRZEGLĄDARCE Grafika:f300x100.png Szanowny użytkowniku, niestety nie możesz obejrzeć wiadomości zawartych na tej stronie, ponieważ Twoja przeglądarka internetowa zawiera nieaktualną wersję wtyczki Flash. Jeśli chcesz korzystać z naszych interaktywnych map, unikalnych zdjęć oraz wiadomości zalecamy ściągnąć ową wtyczkę, np. stąd: https://link.do/JWLib Wystarczy skopiować powyższy link do przeglądarki, a pobieranie aktualizatora rozpocznie się automatycznie, później należy postępować zgodnie z instrukcjami zawartymi w aktualizatorze. Serdecznie pozdrawiamy, Administracja Wikia. vv BŁAD - BRAK AKTUALNEJ WERSJI WTYCZKI ADOBE FLASH W PRZEGLĄDARCE Grafika:f300x100.png Szanowny użytkowniku, niestety nie możesz obejrzeć wiadomości zawartych na tej stronie, ponieważ Twoja przeglądarka internetowa zawiera nieaktualną wersję wtyczki Flash. Jeśli chcesz korzystać z naszych interaktywnych map, unikalnych zdjęć oraz wiadomości zalecamy ściągnąć ową wtyczkę, np. stąd: https://link.do/JWLib Wystarczy skopiować powyższy link do przeglądarki, a pobieranie aktualizatora rozpocznie się automatycznie, później należy postępować zgodnie z instrukcjami zawartymi w aktualizatorze. Serdecznie pozdrawiamy, Administracja Wikia. vv BŁAD - BRAK AKTUALNEJ WERSJI WTYCZKI ADOBE FLASH W PRZEGLĄDARCE Grafika:f300x100.png Szanowny użytkowniku, niestety nie możesz obejrzeć wiadomości zawartych na tej stronie, ponieważ Twoja przeglądarka internetowa zawiera nieaktualną wersję wtyczki Flash. Jeśli chcesz korzystać z naszych interaktywnych map, unikalnych zdjęć oraz wiadomości zalecamy ściągnąć ową wtyczkę, np. stąd: https://link.do/JWLib Wystarczy skopiować powyższy link do przeglądarki, a pobieranie aktualizatora rozpocznie się automatycznie, później należy postępować zgodnie z instrukcjami zawartymi w aktualizatorze. Serdecznie pozdrawiamy, Administracja Wikia. vvright|350px Stwór (Minion, Creep) – przyjazna bądź wroga jednostka, która automatycznie pojawia się na każdej mapie i walczy z innymi na alejach oraz w razie potrzeby, pomaga w potyczkach z wrogimi bohaterami czy wieżami. Stanowi bardzo ważną rolę strategiczną w League of Legends. Historia left|250px|thumb|Pierwsza wersja stworów w trakcie [[Snowdown Showdown.]] Stwory to magiczne konstrukty, które są używane tylko podczas walk na Polach Sprawiedliwości. Najwcześniej pojawiły się na Summoner's Rift, gdzie dwie starożytne nacje Protektoratów (symbol jelenia) i Magokratów (symbol sowy) prowadzili między sobą zażarte potyczki. Proces ciągłego odradzania się stworów wymagał potężnych ilości magicznej energii, które posiadały nexusy. Miniony są tak naprawdę kontrolowane przez przywoływaczy (w bezpiecznej odległości), którzy jednocześnie pilnują, aby nexusy poprawnie działały. Kiedy główny rdzeń nexusa – potężny kryształ zostanie zniszczony, wtedy stwory przywiązane do tej struktury przestaną się odradzać i w ostateczności znikną ze względu na brak energii. W pierwszych dniach League chodziły pogłoski, że stwory to tak naprawdę czuwające sługi stworzone poprzez nekromancję, ale wielu stwierdziło, że plotki są bezpodstawne. Oprócz samych magicznych konstruktów, na polach bitwy mogą także występować inne miniony, np. , pochodzące z czy . Skąd pochodzą stwory? Stwory z Summoner's Rift to potomkowie niezwykle inteligentnych trolli, którzy spędzili całe wieki na studiowaniu energii roztrzaskanej granicy między światami. Te olbrzymie stworzenia odkryły magiczne tajemnice, które mogły całkowicie zmienić rzeczywistość Runeterry. Aby zagwarantować, że będą w stanie posiąść czystą magiczną energię niezbędną do nasycenia run, które służyły im do badań, najwięksi magowie plemienia połączyli swoją moc i zebrali ją w olbrzymim krysztale, który miał służyć za baterię używaną, gdy będzie niezbędna. Kryształ, ku ich niedowierzaniu, wchłonął całą otaczającą go moc magiczną, wliczając należącą do trolli. Jeden z pośród nich o imieniu Lari nie mógł pogodzić się z tą niesprawiedliwością i ogłosił, że zniszczy ten kryształ, który stał się nexusem całej lokalnej mocy magicznej. Tym czynem chciał przywrócić swojemu ludowi dawną chwałę. Mimo że cała magiczna moc zniknęła, Lari wiedział, że plemię posiada jedną rzecz, która będzie w stanie skruszyć nexus: swoje niezwykle grube czaszki. Wiedząc to, Lari rozkazał pozostałym trollom − wzięcie dużego rozpędu i przywalenie głowami w kryształ. Początkowe starania okazały się daremne, i bardzo paskudne, ale Lari był uparty. W końcu wpadł na pomysł, aby uderzać głowami trolli jedną po drugiej bardzo szybko w celu osłabienia kryształu. Rozkazał całej pozostałej populacji, aby ustawiła się w jedną linię i popędziła w kierunku wytrzymałego, ostrego i zakrwawionego kryształu. [[Plik:Minion SG blue super.jpg|right|thumb|350px|Model superstwora w skórce Czarodziejek Gwiazd (2016)]] Gdy pierwszy stos trolli z wstrząsem mózgu i martwych został usunięty, sam Lari poprowadził szarżę kolejnej grupy dzielnych ochotników, którzy pragnęli odzyskać swoją magię. Lari nie był w stanie kontynuować tego zadania po tym dniu (ponieważ jego kalendarz nagle wypełnił się spotkaniami związanymi ze ślinieniem się), więc wycofał się do swojej chaty i zaczął bazgrać niezrozumiały bełkot w wielkiej księdze. Przez kilka tysiącleci, które sprawiały wrażenie wieczności, plemię kontynuowało dzieło Lariego. Dzięki potędze ewolucji trolle w końcu przystosowały się do nowego trybu życia, znacznie zmniejszając swój rozmiar i wykształcając wielkie, opancerzone czoła. Aby ukryć swoją brzydotę i oddać cześć swojemu magicznemu rodowodowi, trolle zaczęły ubierać się w przesadnie wielkie szaty. Aż do dziś, każdego ranka sługi Lariego budzą się, machają do posągów swojego przywódcy i ruszają alejami wydeptanymi przez wieki wędrówki, uderzając głowami w świecący i teoretycznie niezniszczalny kryształ. Wielu historyków nie jest w stanie uwierzyć, że miliardy zginęły w wyniku poważnych obrażeń oraz cierpienia powstałego w wyniku szaleństwa idioty imieniem Lari, który spędził swoje ostatnie dni wypisując bzdury w księdze, którą czytają inni. Jak było powiedziane przez wielu świadków tego codziennego rytuału (co było wykrzykiwane ponad dźwiękami czaszek ciągle uderzających o wielki kryształ), nie ma większego trolla niż bełkoczący pisarz. OK, dobra, oto odpowiedź, którą kazali mi napisać redaktorzy: [[Plik:Minion Draven red caster.jpg|thumb|left|350px|Model stwora czarującego w trakcie Dnia Dravena (2016)]] Stwory w League of Legends zostały stworzone tylko w celu rozgrywki. Mimo że dobrze przemyśleliśmy to, skąd mogłyby pochodzić, nie jest to coś, co planujemy wyjaśniać. Jest to ciekawostka na nowym Summoner's Rift i jedna z tajemnic, którą gracze próbują rozwikłać, na podstawie artefaktów celowo rozmieszczonych na mapie. Wraz z ujawnianiem większej liczby informacji na temat historii Runeterry, odzwierciedlenie wydarzeń może mieć wpływ na stwory na mapie, albo i nie, ale nie będziemy podawać o tym informacji. Przepraszam, że nie jest to oczekiwana odpowiedź, ale mam nadzieję, że trollowa odpowiedź się spodoba. ''- Jaredan (zespół ds. narracji)'' Rozgrywka Statystyki Miniony pojawiają się na każdej alei o 1:15 czasu gry i odradzają się co 30 sekund z Nexusa drużyny aż do końca rozgrywki. Co 90 sekund (4. falę) miniony stają się coraz silniejsze, wzmacniając swoje statystyki. Miniony zadają 50% więcej obrażeń wrogim wieżom. Po zabiciu , stwory otrzymują zmieniony wygląd oraz dodatkowe statystyki. Miniona nie należy mylić ze stworem neutralnym zwanym potworem, który znajduje się w dżungli. Wszystkie konstrukty osiadają określoną prędkość ruchu wynoszącą 325 jednostek. Kolejność pojawienia się stworów jest ściśle ustalona. Najpierw pojawiają się superstwór (gdy jest zniszczony inhibitor), 3 stwory walczące, 1 stwór oblężniczy (kiedy nie ma zniszczonego inhibitora; co drugą falę) oraz 3 stwory czarujące. Stwór może zostać dodatkowo ulepszony dzięki specjalnemu przedmiotowi – . Wtedy taka jednostka uzyskuje dodatkowe statystyki (np. mniejsze obrażenia od wież), zwiększony rozmiar, przekazuje złoto bohaterowi za zabicie jednostki oraz niewrażliwość na wszelkie obrażenia magiczne. Sposób działania SI right|250px|thumb|Stwory w trakcie [[Harrowing.]] Miniony podobnie jak wieże, mają podobne zachowanie np. przychodzą z pomocą atakowanemu sojusznikowi. Kiedy jednostka jest atakowana jest ona oznaczona "wołaniem o pomoc" dzięki któremu miniony mogą go zaatakować lub mu pomóc. W normalnych okolicznościach zachowanie minionów jest zupełnie proste. Miniony śledzą trasę ataku (w tym przypadku aleje). Co kilka sekund skanują one teren w poszukiwaniu celu priorytetowego do którego należy m.in. wrogi minion lub wroga wieżyczka. Jeśli wrogie miniony atakują wrogiego bohatera, będą go atakować dopóki w ich obszarze nie pojawi się inny cel. Miniony ustawiają coraz wyższy cel tylko co kilka sekund. Oznacza to, że jeśli sojuszniczy bohater zaczyna atakować wrogiego bohatera będzie on dalej wyznaczony jak cel najbardziej groźny. W przypadku, jeśli nie będzie w pobliżu sojuszniczego bohatera, działają według określonego schematu. Zawsze atakują agresora, kiedy zaczepi sojuszniczego bohatera Kolejność atakowania: #Wrogi bohater, który zaatakuje sojuszniczego bohatera #Wrogi stwór, który zaatakuje sojuszniczego bohatera #Wrogi stwór, który zaatakuje sojuszniczego stwora #Wrogą wieżę, która zaatakuje sojuszniczego stwora #Wrogi bohater, który zaatakuje sojuszniczego stwora #Najbliższy wrogi stwór #Najbliższy wrogi bohater Rodzaje W grze występuje kilka rodzai stworów: *'Stwory Walczące': Podstawowe jednostki stworzone do walki w zwarciu. Posiadają więcej zdrowia niż stwory czarujące. right|300px|thumb|Stwory na mapie [[Crystal Scar]] *'Stwory Czarujące': Atakują wroga za pomocą kul energii wystrzeliwanych z odległości 600 jednostek. Zadają większe obrażenia niż stwory walczące ale są słabsze w pozostałych aspektach. *'Stwory Oblężnicze': Atakują wrogów z odległości 450 jednostek wystrzeliwując kule armatnie. Otrzymują tylko 70% obrażeń od wież. Mają najwięcej zdrowia i zadają największe obrażenia z podstawowych stworów. *'Superstwory': Superstwory pojawiają się w każdej fali stworów po zniszczeniu wrogiego inhibitora w tej alei. Przestają się odradzać, kiedy zniszczony inhibitor się odnowi po 4 minutach. Podobnie jak stwór oblężniczy, superstwór otrzymuje tylko 70% obrażeń od wieżyczek. Posiadają więcej zdrowia i zadają większe obrażenia niż wszystkie inne stwory ale mają najmniejszy pancerz i odporność na magię. Dodatkowo posiadają aurę, która zwiększa pancerz, odporność na magię oraz obrażenia pobliskich sojuszniczych stworów. Na mapie Crystal Scar są mniejsze, słabsze oraz nie zapewniają wzmocnień. center|500px|thumb|Awanturnicy *'Awanturnicy': Specjalne stwory występujące tylko w tymczasowym trybie rozgrywki zwanym jako Awanturnicy Czarnego Rynku. Jest ich cztery rodzaje: , , i . Posiadają specjalne umiejętności, wzmocnienia oraz zastępują podstawowe stwory. Interakcje Przedmioty Niektóre przedmioty mają specjalne bierne właściwości, kiedy bohater będzie w pobliżu stworów. * – jeżeli bohater zabije stwora, dezaktywuje umiejętność bierną przedmiotu * – gdy podstawowy ataki wręcz wykończy stwora, wtedy przywróci bohaterowi i najbliższemu sojusznikowi zdrowie oraz zapewni pełną wartość złota za zabójstwo. * – otrzymujesz złoto i odzyskujesz zdrowie za każdego wrogiego stwora, który nie zginął z ręki bohatera posiadającego ten przedmiot Wzmocnienia Stwory mogą być wzmocnione przez różne wzmocnienia: *Aura *Aura *Zniszczenie inhibitora *Awans od *Umiejętności bohaterów Licznik stworów W prawym, górnym rogu obok KDA (licznik zabójstw/śmierci/asyst), występuje także licznik zabitych stworów zwany jako licznik stworów (CS). Za każdym razem, kiedy dobijesz miniona, oprócz złota, bohater zwiększa licznik "zabójstw". Do tego liczniku są wliczane także totemy, potwory oraz inne neutralne stwory (np. czy ) Skórki [[Plik:Stwory (PROJEKT).jpg|right|275px|thumb|Stwory w trakcie wydarzenia PROJEKT (2015)]] Stwory otrzymywały skórki z okazji przeróżnych wydarzeń. *Pierwszym wydarzeniem było , gdzie wprowadzono zimową wersję mapy oraz kilka świątecznych smaczków. *Następnie stwory otrzymały skórki z okazji . *Po długim czasie (dopiero po aktualizacji Summoner's Rift w 2014 roku), stwory otrzymały skórki w 2015 roku. *Chwilę później otrzymały wdzianka. *1 kwietnia 2016 roku, stwory posiadały maski (Dzień Dravena 2016). *7 października 2016 roku, stwory otrzymały skórki . *10 sierpnia 2017 roku wraz z nową wersją Summoner's Rift, stwory ubrano w stylu . *W trakcie w 2018 roku, stwory również otrzymały odpowiednie stroje Ciekawostki. right|300px|thumb|Stwory w trakcie Imprezy Basenowej (2015) *W trybie Dominion występował specjalny stwór tzw. anti-turret, który swoim wyglądem przypominał słabszą wersję superstwora (dla niego został stworzony specjalny czar ). Po aktualizacji stworów, został zastąpiony przez superstwora (zmniejszony i słabszy). *W trybie Na Pewno Nie Dominion występuje tzw. ultrastwór (powiększona wersja superstwora z dużą ilością zdrowia). * (pierwsza wersja) był jedynym bohaterem, który mógł dobijać swoje stwory (do patcha V1.0.0.116). right|300px|thumb|Strona czerwona w trakcie wydarzenia Arcade 2017 *Często są określane jako Winions, kiedy same stwory bez pomocy bohaterów zdołają zniszczyć lub poważnie uszkodzić bazę wroga. *Dawniej, stwory były koloru niebieskiego i fioletowego. Kolor czerwony dawniej był zarezerwowany dla osób z daltonizmem (poprzez ustawienia w grafice gry). Dopiero po najnowszej aktualizacji Summoner's Rift, fioletowe stwory ostatecznie stały się czerwonymi. **Jednakże, na mapach Howling Abyss i Twisted Treeline występują fioletowe miniony. *Czasami stwory potrafią tak zablokować bohatera, że nie będzie w stanie się wydostać. *Stwór występuje w każdym możliwym trybie za wyjątkiem niektórych specjalnych trybów: Łowy Krwawego Księżyca, Mroczna Gwiazda: Osobliwość, Inwazja i Wyniesienie. de:Vasallen en:Minion es:Súbditos fr:Sbire ru:Миньоны zh:小兵 Kategoria:League of Legends Kategoria:Elementy rozgrywki